1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box comprising a receiving member for receiving bits therein, a light means, a magnetic rod and an extension rod for connecting the bit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tool boxes has only one goal which is that the tool box may receive a lots of tools therein so that a user needs not to carry different individual tools with him/her. In some situations, especially when using the tools in home, the user only uses one or two types of tools such as are a screwdriver with different shapes of bits. Therefore, a big tool box does not meet the need very well, that is to say, a smaller tool box is more useful when being used in home. Furthermore, the conventional tool box cannot provide a bright working condition itself so that when the screwdriver is used in a narrow and dark cavity, the user has to find someone to hold a light to assist him/her. In this case, the conventional tool box itself has no function at all.
The present invention provides an improved multi-purpose tool box having extension rod and different bits received therein, a light means disposed in the tool box so that the light means can be used together with the extension rod and the bit. The multi-purpose tool box well resolves the problems as mentioned above.